A Love Like This Is Forever
by AudienceOfOne
Summary: What happens when Leah develops cancer? Will she stay alive for Sam or would she'd rather die? Rated T for Language.


A Love Like This Is Forever.

**Okay okay, I'm not good with summaries or stories.  
Anyways. I've been having this one shot in my head for a while.. And I tried my best to make it good.  
So my apologies if it comes out, super crappy. **

_Sam's POV._

I stared at her pale hands, trying to avoid her face. It was only a matter of hours until she was gone. And not just gone from La Push. But gone forever. Leah had developed cancer. It amazes me that no one noticed. Not even doctor leech, noticed. He theorized that since Leah's body healed quickly that she had no symptoms of cancer. Carlisle said there wasn't really anything we could do for Leah. In the last couple of months, she had lost her hair. I felt bad that I made her cut it at first but now all her hair is gone. So the time has come for her pain to be at rest.

"Hey Lee." She had been barely waking up but I wanted to say my goodbyes now before it was too late.

"Oh! Hey Sam. How long have you been here? You know you could have just woke me up, Idiot." She coughed at the ending. For the first time this week, I smiled. It was weird that in Leah's last moments, she could still be rude.

"Ummm I don't know how long. Look, Lee. I'm just going to drop the bomb on you. Please don't cry. I never meant to imprint on Emily. But I did and I don't regret it. I regret breaking your heart though. But Emily- She's my soul mate. It hurts to be away from her. And ugh, I just don't like to explain and I know you hate all the imprinting and all but Leah. Remember, I love you. And I always will. You were my first true love. Remember our first date? How cheesy and how everything just seemed to be in place. Remember the way I loved you? Please just always remember. Because I'll never forget. Not even imprinting can take away those memories. We were a miracle. And we were just some kids falling in love. And now, we're good friends. I hope someday you'd understand. You were the girl I was going to marry. But the weird side of the world took over and broke us apart." I sighed. Maybe saying the biggest speech in my entire Leah but this was the only time Leah wasn't able to run away. This was the only time, she'd actually listen to me.

"Forgiveness is never easy. Bitterness is easy, Hatred is easy. But forgiveness, that is a tough one. And Sam Uley, I forgive you. I forgive you for every single thing you did. I forgive you for breaking my heart the hardest way. But I understand. You were always meant to protect the land. And me? I was meant to die. I was meant to live all that pain and die. I think death is the happiest place for me. You know what fits me, Jacob's quote. Life sucks and the you die, yeah I should be so lucky. And I'm glad you imprinted on Emily when she came down to visit. Better soon than later right? Imagine if we would have had kids and you imprinted? Or on our wedding day. That would have been shit.. But I forgive you guys. I'll rest in peace. I promise."

I got off my chair and stood up above Leah. With my hand, I wiped away a tear forming in her eyes. She took a breath and let it all out. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm only 22 and I'm going to die. I'm too young. Think about all the stuff I'll be missing.. I'll never see Seth grow up. Or I'll never have kids or a family or love. It's funny how I'm thinking about all of this in my last hours. But I guess this is it, right? I died before, well not really. My heart just did. You were meant to break my heart. That just prepared me for the worst pain of all, death."

"Lee, don't talk like that. You never know if a miracle happens..."

Leah sat up. She was probably tired from laying down all the time. I can't blame her. I would be tired too.

"Sam, can you tell Seth, Jake, and my mom to come in?" She sighed. And I did too. This would be the last time I would get to see her smile or laugh or speak to her. Because after she'd just be another person who died that day. Another person who would rot in the ground. Unless she got cremated. But I don't think Sue would actually let anyone burn up Leah like if she were a leech. Without thinking, I pressed my lips with Leah's.

_"Sam Uley, why are we in a candy shop. Of all the places in the world, you bring me to a candy shop for our date?" Leah laughed and Sam couldn't help but laugh with her. Sam looked down at his hands which were intertwined with hers._

_"Yes- I thought it would be unique and in-ordinary to come here. Now I want you to choose anything you want from here. Anything."_

_Leah laughed again "But Sam, I already have what I want. And it's you." She stood on her tip toes and licked Sam's cheek. "Yum," was all that came out of her mouth. _

_"Oh Lee, two can play at that game." He put one of his hands on her thighs and began to rub her thighs with his thumb._

_"I wish our kids would have your cheesiness but yet your sexiness ways of thinking" She laughed and confessed knowing they both didn't really want to think of kids at this time but it would be mentioned one of these days anyways. _

_"And your sarcastic yet beautiful attitude." _

_"And your hair." She smiled and ran a hand through Sam's hair. "I've always loved your hair. Sometimes I get jealous." _

_Sam laughed. "Leah Elizabeth Uley, you're the most beautiful thing I've EVER seen so don't be jealous." _

_And he pressed his lips onto hers. A kiss tasting like chocolate and sweets. A kiss that was meant to mean forever. _

Leah pushed me away and that's when flashback ended.

"What the fuck are you doing, Uley? Seriously, I forgive you and then you kiss me? Wow. can you just please call Sue, Jacob, and Seth in? Please. That's all I'm asking for." I guess I should have seen that one coming...

"Okay Leah.. I'm very sorry. I just wanted one last kiss." I walked towards the door and closed it slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's Leah doing?" Emily said walking up to me. I took a sip of my coffee. She was still talking to Sue and Seth. It was about an hour and a half. What could take them so long? It's not like they didn't have much to say. It was just simple goodbyes. I know, I'm an ass for thinking that but it's the truth.

"She doesn't hate you. She said she forgave us and all.. I don't know what she means by that. But you shouldn't feel upset. Leah eventually learned that she couldn't hate us forever." I pulled Emily into my arms. She needed so much comforting. Her bride's/cousin/ best friend was going to die. "Hmmm I wish I could just," Emily was interrupted by the screams of Sue. Emily had a face of pain and tears began to roll down her face. She dropped my hand and began to scream."Oh no no no no. Leah!" Emily ran towards Leah's room. For a second, my whole world went blind. I dropped my cup of coffee and ran with Emily.

That's when we saw her face. She was on the bed dying. Screaming for help. We didn't know what was wrong. But for a reason, all the leeches were trying to keep Leah down. "Oh my god! What's happening? Whats happening to Leah! No! Don't hurt her! Stop! Stop! She's screaming! She's in pain! Help her!" Emily kept repeating that. On and on. I muted her off for a while and just looked at Leah. She sure was in pain. Her body shook; I think she was having a seizure or something.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, what's happening with Leah?" I was surprised the words made it out my mouth. It was my voice so it had to be me. But everything passed by so quickly like a blur. "The wolf inside of her is killing her. She wants to phase but she's not strong enough. But the wolf inside of her is strong enough to try to phase. So it's replacing her bones. I have never seen this before. But I guess she still wants to phase since she hasn't learned how to control it yet." Carlisle murmured the words quickly enough so I human wouldn't understand. But the pack did.

"Leah! Don't give up. I'm here! Stay for me! I'm begging you! I love you." I shouted. Emily was in my arms hugging me. She didn't want to see Leah die. Then she looked up when I said those words. As always, all was forgiven. I heard a ripping noise. It sounded horrible. Like metal being shredded apart but a lot worse. I looked up at Carlisle, "What. Was. That."

"Her spine. It broke. We've lost her. She won't survive" I couldn't believe his words. Today, I kept repeating in my head that Leah would die, today was the day. And when it's final happening, it comes in realization. I never wanted this day to come. It's too soon. I just want to avoid it. But here I am. Here I am, watching the girl that I used to love die. But when I look in back of my mind, I still love her. I just want to hold onto the best moments of our lives and relive them. And I want nothing else to matter. It's when Emily squeezes my arm that my mind goes back to her. The girl that I'll always love well always be right here in my arms. The girl that I wanted to love was on the bed, writhing in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Leah screamed in pain. Her body twitched on the bed. Causing it to shake as if there was an earthquake. It was like if Leah was being electrocuted and with one last thump, her heart finally broke and fell silent. I couldn't get all of it through my head. She was gone but it didn't feel like she was gone. Her body was there but Leah was passed away. We could have searched the whole world but she finally had found her peace.

Jacob Black fell to the floor, sobbing. He was now holding Leah's dead cold hand. I wiped the tears from my eyes. But Jacob Black, a full grown young man and he was sobbing. Sue cried into the arms of her son, Seth. Like Emily, she didn't want to see this dead version of Leah. That's when I noticed the ring. The ring on Jacob's finger. I looked at Leah's left hand, yup definitely a proposal ring. Pity went all through my body. There were going to get married. She was going to have her happy ending. Yet, Leah Clearwater couldn't have a happy ending.

"Leah, I know you're hearing this. I know you're up with your dad. We all loved you. No one meant to be harsh or call you a bitch or anything. It was just hard showing our love to you. I hope you understand." My words, they were true. My promises, they were lies. My love, it was sincere. My happiness is now dead. I shut the door from Leah's room and walked away.

It's funny how Leah's inner wolf killed her. Leah usually hated being a wolf.

_Leah's POV._

Once upon a time there was a girl named Leah Clearwater, She was one of the brightest and smartest girls there was in La Push. Legends wandered around the town and everyone just laughed them off not knowing they were true. Then Leah met her nice prince charming to take her away into his castle. Then they fell in love, the first kiss tasting like strawberries. They gave their love to each other. Their firsts. He loved her so much that even things that weren't special about her, had become special. But things changed. The goodbye was in a forest. A life made up of promises they weren't filled, the future was supposed to be beautiful, just like he said. He had fallen in love with her cousin, Emily. They lived a happily ever after even though Leah was hurting. Leah and Sam tried desperately to hold on to what they once had, what they once felt. Everything that was important had slipped through his fingers. His heart had fallen into another's hands, and hers was shattered and repaired. She was no longer his, and he was no longer hers, but they pushed on. The relationship was tattered around the edges and coming apart at the seams. They knew what was happening, and yet they did nothing. The last conversation consisted of small talk and legends. I, Leah Clearwater, knew I had to move on. It was a life I didn't want to forget. I still had much more to prove and do.  
Then, darkness took over.

**I'm done. I know. TOTAL SHIT. But hey, give me some credit, I tried. And I know, the last thing she thought about was Sam. I couldn't really think of anything for Jake. Sorry :( **


End file.
